Accidental Murder
by bluexisxcool
Summary: When Danny accidentaly lets someone die, will he forgive himself? Or will he always torture himself with his own thoughts? But if Danny ever hopes to get Sam to fogive him of his murder, he's going to have to forgive himself first. Up for adoption now...
1. Chapter 1

"So, what movies are we watching tonight guys?" Sam asked Tucker and I.  
"I don't know. What sounds good to you Tuck?" I gave him the option of choosing. I really didn't care; I just hoped that there wouldn't be any ghost distractions. I really just wanted to have one night where I could have fun with Sam and Tucker without the town put in some kind of danger. When Tucker finally chose what to watch, after reading off every freaking movie review he had on his PDA, Sam called blockbuster from her cell phone to have them deliver the movie to her house. He chose some action-gore movie but I couldn't remember what it was about, much less the name.

Once we got to Sam's house we settled down in her huge basement and cooked some popcorn, only to have it ruined by Tucker putting way to much salt on it. Yet to be honest, nothing could bring me down this evening. We were starting the movie and there hadn't been a ghost attack since we left school at 3. I was in high spirits. Not even Sam's parents who kept chiming in to 'check up on us' wasn't bringing me down! (Even though Sam was about to seriously hurt someone.)

Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from above our heads, and I heard screams of, "Ghost!!" Coming from somewhere outside. _Of course. _I thought to myself, transformed into a ghost and phased through the ceiling to find Skulker terrorizing Sam's parents in their own home.

"Ugh! Skulker can't I get one night without you and your little friends attacking someone?!" I screamed at him, and threw two ecto-blasts at him, eager to get it done and over with.  
"But what fun would that be child?" Skulker replied after dodging my blasts, then fired some missiles at me. He wasn't aiming well tonight so I had to barely move to get away from them.  
"How about finding a hobby?" I suggested coldly, and fired some more blasts. Skulker was quick though. He couldn't have time to dodge it, so instead he rose up his metallic arm and deflected the blasts. They both went flying in random directions and I ignored them at first, but then when Skulker smirked and followed one of them through the air, my heart skipped a beat. It was headed straight toward a large and expensive chandelier.

"No!" I cried out when I realized what was _under _the chandelier. But I was to slow, the large, glass, chandelier was it at the top and broke. It fell at an unnaturally fast pace, and hit the two sorry souls under it. If the utter force didn't kill them, the hundreds of glass shards did.

I just vaguely heard Skulker say, "Well, that's enough damage for one day don't you think?" And didn't bother chasing him when he flew away laughing maniacally.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Tucker and Sam were just now coming up the stairs, unaware of the tragedy that just took place. I said nothing.  
"Oh my God." Sam said when she saw the chandelier. She took a slow step forward, then rushed to the scene. She fell to her knees, and cried.

"Mom… Dad… No!" She cried, not caring that the glass was hurting and cutting up her legs. I glided over to her, and put an arm around her shoulders. She pulled away violently. "No!" She screamed, but this time at me.  
"Sam, I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so, sorry!" I couldn't believe her parents died at my own hands.

"How could you?!" She screamed at me.  
"Sam, you know I didn't mean –" I tried to speak quietly to her, but she cut me off.  
"No! I don't want to hear it!" She was screaming and crying at the same time. She hated her parents, but they were her _parents_. She had no choice but to love them no matter how over-protective or giddy they were. She loved them, and now they're dead via me.

"I hate you Danny Fenton!" She screamed at me and I actually took a step back. "_I hate you_!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to say it because if I really owned Danny Phantom, I would not be posting these ideas on FANfiction.**

**In the mists of a crapload of MaxRide fics, a Danny Phantom emerges once again. NOTE: If you're one of the viewers from Pure Torture looking for info on that, please go to my profile. It's right at the top.**

**So it's short, but I've started stories shorter. And to be honest, I don't really know where I'm going with this. So ideas would be nice. I just came up with this first part last night as I was trying to sleep. **

**Review and stuff. Thanks for reading! **

**PS I'm trying to cut back on those really long Authors Notes at the end of every chapter cause no one really likes to read these anyway. It's not working.**


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed and walked away from her. I killed her parents; I really don't blame her for hating me. I sure as hell wish she wouldn't… but I can't control that can I? I walked over to Tucker who just stood at the top of the stairs, wide eyed. I rubbed a hand on the back of my neck, trying to get rid of the nervousness that wouldn't go away.  
"What are we gonna do Tuck?" I asked him. He would probably be much more composed than me.  
"Oh wow... Okay… You call 911. Tell them what happened; only don't say that you're Danny Phantom, obviously. Tell them there was some fight between the ghosts and that it was an accident. Hopefully that's how the press and people will see it… I'll go comfort Sam." He said. I nodded, and headed for the phone. I told them of what happened, but my mind was on other things. I wonder where Sam will stay. Would the law even allow a 90-something year old grandma to take care of a 14 year old girl? But most importantly, I wondered if in all this anger and sadness she had now, would she blow my identity? What if she got so angry that she told everyone that Danny Fenton killed her parents, that Danny Fenton and Phantom is the same person? I felt my breath get heavy just thinking about it. I started to sweat, and it was probably appropriate anyway for when the police came. I think it's normal for a 14 year old to be nervous after watching a death.

"Don't you even mention his name!" Sam shrieked out of nowhere, and I guess Tucker probably tried to convince her not to be mad at me. Obviously, it wasn't working. I had considered going back to apologize more, but after that I knew I should just give her space. Lots of space. Which was fine because soon the police and paramedics showed up. The police interviewed us over and over, but decided that it was a cut and dry case. What 14 year old would murder their friend's parents? The paramedics confirmed their death, and left with the bodies. An hour or two later, so did the police. They offered to take Tucker and I home, but we objected. They also said that it would be easy for Sam to live with a friend from now on, and told her that her grandma might not be the best option. Sam told them that they were just stupid idiots and that her grandma could take care of her fine.

"Sam, thank you so much for not-" I started, but she cut me off.  
"Get out of my house." She interrupted. I wanted to tell her thanks for not blowing my cover, but obviously that didn't mean she didn't still hate me.  
"But Sa-"  
"I didn't tell them your identity because that would mean I helped a ghost all this time! I'm not about to go to ghost jail with you. Now _get out of my house_!" She said, and shoved me toward the door. I hung my head low, and left without saying goodbye. It took me forever to walk home, and when I got there my parents said they were 'worried sick' about me.  
I didn't really respond. I just said, "Going to bed." And slept.

"_It's completely your fault"  
"You murderer"  
"I hate you"  
"They're dead because of you Danny"  
"You should be up there instead of them"  
The voices. They wouldn't go away. They hovered around and echoed constantly. The scene of her __parents' death replayed itself over and over again, their blood on the floor, their blood on Sam. And suddenly, Dan's face flashed, wearing a wicked grin._

I jolted awake. Someone's scream woke me up. Oh wait, that was me screaming. I was bathed in a cold sweat and found myself breathing heavily. I was in a half sitting position, and the covers had been kicked off during my horrific nightmare. I sat all the way up and tried to slow down my breathing. I tried to calm myself, but it wasn't really working. Eventually though, I was calm enough to glace at the clock; 3:00 am. Knowing I would never get back to sleep, I got up and stumbled downstairs to find something to drink. I just grabbed a glass of water and sat at the table thinking.

I hoped to God that Dan appearing in my nightmare was just mere coincidence. Dan was one of my hardest enemies. I barely beat him _with_ the help of Sam and Tucker. But now with the troubles of Sam hating my guts, I don't think I could beat him again. He would probably tie me up, throw me in a hole far, far away, and keep me just barely alive while he took over the world or something. I shuddered at the thought and refilled my glass of water.

My mom usually wakes up at 6:00 or so. When I heard her footsteps around upstairs, I decided that it would be best that the over-caring mother didn't know about my nightmares. I hide around the corner and when she walked to the kitchen, I snuck back upstairs to my room and lied back down in my bed. It did no good though because I was wide awake now. I knew that torturing myself with my thoughts wasn't going to help, but I did it anyway. I didn't try to distract myself; I didn't try to talk to anyone about it. I just sat alone in my room, head under pillow, lights off, curtains closed. At one point, maybe around 10:00 or so, I heard a beep come from the computer in my room. It was an instant message from Tucker. He wanted to know if he wanted to do anything today. I told him I wasn't feeling well, and went back to bed. Why I refused to do anything or try to fix this problem, I don't know. I know I'm an idiot for just hiding away in my room all day, but I did it anyway.

I think what hurt the most is that Sam didn't keep quiet for my sake. She didn't tell about my identity because she didn't want to be associated with me. She did it for herself, not me. And she wasn't there to see the accident. She might very well hate every fiber of my being.

I did this all weekend. Moping around and purposely being alone. Self-contained to my thoughts and torturing myself but refusing for anyone to help. Ahh, the joys of being an angsty teenager.

I went back to school just as I had been over the weekend. I got to my locker which was thankfully close to Tucker's locker. Sam was there talking to him in a hushed voice. I put on my best smile, walked up to them, and waved. Just like we had always done. Yet this time, instead of saying, 'Hi Danny!' Sam just took one look at me and walked away.  
"Sorry dude." Tucker said to me after Sam left. "She's still a little… mad."  
"Yea mad is an under-statement don't you think?" I said, but then pretended to not care and asked him if he did his English homework. Of course he had, and of course I hadn't. I tried to, really. I just couldn't focus on it.

The day went by as usual. Mr. Lancer was grouchy, Dash was still a douche, PE still sucked. The only difference is that Sam wasn't there to experience it all with me. I did notice a lot of sympathetic looks in her direction as well. Tucker and I didn't get any, even though we had seen their death too. Well, actually I was to only one to literally watch them die, but we hadn't told the press that. I had apparently been downstairs with Sam and Tucker when we heard the crash above our heads.

I went home, looked at my homework for about 5 minutes, gave up, and watched TV until there was a short ghost attack down the street. It should have been a piece of cake, this ghost was almost as pathetic as the Box Ghost, but I don't know… I guess I wasn't on the top of my game. I came home just in time for dinner, then went to bed. I don't think I actually went to sleep until midnight or so. That's when the nightmares came back.

_Me, crumpled on the floor and bleeding. Sam across the room, not caring. She took one look at me and left, just like in class. A dark and large shadow swept across the floor in front of me. Then, out stepped Dan. He leaned down so that he was level with my face.  
"See you Danny? You're a murderer." Dan said with a wicked, evil grin. Much like in the last nightmare.  
"You're much more like me than you know!"_

* * *

**Aww, poor Danny. It's not really his fault :( Oh well. It makes a good story. Sorry Danny. But you're just so interesting when you're sad and depressed.**

**It's longer than the last chapter. So woo hoo. This one is much more regular size. Yay!**

**So review and stuff. Thanks for reading! :D Hope you guys liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Danny! Danny wake up!" I woke up suddenly to Jazz shaking my shoulders and looking worried. She was screaming but in a whispered voice. Before I was half awake, my parents were in my room.  
"Ghost!? Ghost? No ghost…" My dad, of course, said and actually looked a little disappointed when he saw that there were no ghosts in the room.  
"Sweetie were you having a nightmare?" My mom asked and felt my forehead. As if having a nightmare meant I was sick or something…  
"Uhh yea… I guess." I said and looked away from them, still a little confused.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" My mom asked in her concerned voice.  
"No. I'll be fine." I said, and tried to stop shaking. My parents nodded and left, but my sister didn't. "What?" I asked her, in the most annoyed voice I could at a time like this.  
"You're lucky I'm right next door." She said. "I got in here to wake you up before mom and dad heard you screaming and muttering, 'No no, I didn't murder them... I _did_ murder them! …I'm nothing like you!'" She said in a mocking voice, but I could tell that she really did help.

There was an awkward pause while I tried to figure out a way to get her to leave. When suddenly she spoke in a much more caring voice, "Danny, you don't have to tell me everything. Jus tell me… What on earth did you _do_?"  
"Nothing!" I said and kicked her off my bed. "Just let me sleep." I pulled the covers over my head and turned away from her. But we both knew that I wasn't going to get an ounce of sleep tonight. With that she left, but I think she knows. Everyone knows about how I was there to see their death, but only I really know how I killed them.

I lied in bed for who knows how long until my alarm clock went off, telling me to get up for school. I did my usual; shower, eat, brush my teeth, and walked to school. I found my things for first period and started to walk to class when Tucker came up.  
"Hey dude… Whoa… You okay?" he asked. I smiled.  
"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" I asked him, still smiling with that stupid smile I always have.  
"I don't know. You just look kind of…" He trailed off.  
"Haha, you're acting stupid Tuck." I nudged him with my elbow and we went to class. Sam, Tucker, And I always sat in the back in the same order every day. Changing that now would mess up everyone in class. Sam was sitting in her usual spot, the chair on my right while Tucker was on my left. I thought about waving at her or saying hello, but decided it would just make her angry and sat down in my spot. Eventually though, about half way through class, I couldn't take it anymore and wrote a note. It was simple, just saying how I'm sorry, how I miss her, and other things to hopefully make her happy. I folded it up small, leaned over when Mr. Lancer was busily writing on the board and set it on her desk. Sam glanced at it, grabbed it, then took out a black lighter and literally set it on fire. Well, not fully engulfed in flames or else she would be noticed. But it was more like a smoldering that made the note turn into ashes. She held it by one corner in her lap and watched with a blank stare. When it was almost gone and burning at her fingertips, she dropped it on the ground and put the small fire out with her boot.

A few people noticed, but no one said anything about the incident. They just stared at her surprised, but not to surprised because this is Sam we're talking about. If anyone were to set something on fire during 

class, it would be her. Lucky for her, Mr. Lancer was still writing on the board and didn't notice anything amiss in his class.

The bell rang causing me to jump a little and stop gaping at Sam. She grabbed her things and rushed out of class along with everyone else. Tucker rushed by to. "I'm going to… go talk to Sam." He said and left me alone in the class. I picked up my things and headed out the door to my second class. And after that day went by the same as it did yesterday.

Other than last period I fell asleep during class, and was apparently muttering again to myself like I was last night. I was woken up to laughter and a piece of chalk thrown at my head by the teacher. I have no idea what I was saying because I don't remember dreaming. But it mostly sucked because Sam is in that class with me. When I was woken up, I saw her looking at me oddly. I think that's the only time she's looked at me all day. Not only does she hate me, but she gets the satisfaction that I hate myself too. I bet she enjoys that.

But other than that, the day was usual. There was a ghost attack later on in the day, soon after school let out, but that was just a minor inconvenience. Though the crowd was disappointed that there were no witty puns. Oh well, they should be running away anyway. Who knows, I might kill one of them. Then I'll have another murder on my plate and one more step to being closer to my 'ever so loving' evil self.

I actually thought about telling Tucker about Dan. But I really just decided against it. I think it would be better for everyone if I stayed strong and pretended like the only thing bothering me at all was Sam.

As I was getting ready for bed, I was already thinking if I was going to really have another nightmare. I really doubt I'd get through the night. After all, their death was replaying itself in my head over and over again. It simply wouldn't stop. If it wont stop during the day when I have a glimpse of self-control, why would it stop at night? I eventually decided that I really shouldn't try sleeping. Or maybe if I stay up long enough, when I finally do fall asleep I won't be able to dream because I'll be so tired. Either way, I sat up in bed just waiting. Trying to think of… happy things. Paulina maybe?

In the middle of the night, I blinked, then practically screamed. At the foot of my bed were the figures of Sam's parents. They weren't bloody or anything. They were just standing there in their usual attire, smiling. Smiling big, creepily. I pulled the covers off, jumped out of bed, and went ghost.  
"What are you doing here?" I demanded in a hushed voice. They said nothing. I swept a hand through them, and it passed right through.  
"What the hell is going on here?" I asked them once again but they didn't move. Instead they slowly morphed into something… But it wasn't really them morphing into something else; they were still the same people. They just went from their usual happy attire to their blood stained, broken boned, cuts all over the place attire. I took some steps back. This was by far the creepiest pair of ghosts I'd ever fought.

They were still smiling.

I took another punch at Mrs. Manson, but my fist passed right through her face and I stumbled into them. Yet passed right on through and ended up in a crooked heap on the floor. When I got up on the 

other side, they had turned around and still watching me.  
I resorted to begging, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill you!" I dropped to my knees, not able to hold it inside anymore. The tears I mean. "Just please… stop haunting me, stop haunting my thoughts! I fight ghosts but your memory doesn't leave me!"

I vaguely heard my door open and footsteps rush over to me, yet I ignored them. Couldn't they see the ghosts standing in front of me?

"It was an accident! An accident!" I was yelling now, screaming at them yet they continued to smile while blood dripped down and stained my carpet. "I'm sorry! _So sorry!"_  
It was then that I felt a hand slap my face. The image of Sam's parents faded and instead I saw a very angry but concerned Jazz.  
"Shut up Danny! Do you want to wake Mom and Dad? They're hallucinations, they're not there." She said in the same yell-like whisper she used last night. I tried to focus on her, but everything was a little fuzzy.  
"They're not real ghosts Danny." She repeated and things started to stop spinning. She helped me up and we sat on my bed. "You think you see them because you really think you killed them. Their image is haunting you and since you refuse to sleep to dream of them, they instead present themselves as hallucinations."  
I said nothing as she spoke. I was barely listening though, I couldn't get their image out of my head. Just them, smiling. Then bloody and gory, still smiling. A wicked smile as though they were a psychotic murderer and about to kill me.  
"Danny? Are you listening?" She paused to ask, and I faintly nodded. She sighed and glanced at the clock. "It's two in the morning, you need to sleep. We're _going_ to talk about what happened tomorrow." She literally tucked me in bed as if I was 5 years old and she were my mom and left.

**Hmm... Is it okay? Sorry for the delay and such. But what can ya do?  
I had this perfect image in my head, for the Mr. and Mrs. Manson scene, but I don't think I really described it as well. So go use your imagination some for me. I'm tired so bah.**

**. So, review. Tell me your thoughts, predictions, family problems, jokes, compliments, insults, whatever. Yea, I do accept insults. Nice isn't it? Tehe**

**Okay. I'm going to bed now. Have fun reviewing. Cause you better. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning and noticed my room was bright with sunlight. A little too bright… I sat up and looked at the clock. It was almost 12 in the afternoon! I threw off the covers, jumped out of bed, then froze halfway to my closet. I remembered the night before. I remembered Mr. and Mrs. Manson at the foot of my bed. Just standing there… Watching and smiling.

I gulped and slowly turned around, ready to scream if they were still there. When I realized they weren't, I practically smiled in relief. However I haven't smiled in God knows how long, so me actually smiling in relief would be a miracle. After shaking it off, I quickly put clothes on and smoothed my hair out my bedroom, rushing downstairs and out the door to leave for a late start on school.

When I finally got there I found that the day was half over, so I went to lunch. I walked in the doors and searched the crowded room for Tucker. Before I could find him, Jazz came out of nowhere.

"Danny what are you doing here?" She asked, and started pushing me back through the doors. Instinctively I pushed her off me.

"Coming to school what else would I be doing?" I said and gave her a weird look as I pushed past her to get lunch. Or breakfast for me.

"I told mom and dad to keep you at home. Where were they?" She stopped me again and was raising her voice. I looked around and saw the closest bunch of kids were staring at us. Damn you Jazz, way to attract attention.

"I don't know, they weren't there." I said and wondered why on earth she was freaking at all. So what if I came to school?

"I told them to stay at home! They never listen to me-" I could tell she was about to go on one of her famous psychological rants so I just cut her off before she could really start.

"Jazz shut up. I don't really care. Just let me go get some food." I tried to push past her again.

"Oh no you don't." She said and stood her ground. "I'm taking you home. You need bed rest, and lots of it."

"What? I feel fine, let me go!" Being siblings, we were both getting angry for almost no apparent reason, and half the lunch room could hear us. So, maybe we were only talking in a normal tone, but teenagers love watching siblings fight so many of them had fallen silent. That in addition with the huge amount of echo made us quite loud.

"Danny, you hallucinated last night, you've had nightmares every night since Friday, and I honestly haven't seen you eat much at all. You're pale, you're hairs a mess. You're falling apart, you're a mess!" She suddenly dropped her voice to barely a whisper, "You're even more messed up than after you became part ghost."

I sighed and didn't know what to say. I really hadn't realize it was that obvious. I took a glance at the half quiet lunch room and found Tucker and Sam. Tucker was watching like the others, but Sam was quietly staring at her salad. I let Jazz push my through the doors and drive me home.

"Go inside, eat something, and go back to bed. Text me if you have any problems… I'll see if I can go to the bathroom and call back or something. We'll talk when I get home." She said, leaning out the window, then left without giving me a chance to say anything. I sighed and went inside. I made myself a sandwich but after taking one bite found that my appetite was once again, gone. So finding that I was hardly tired, I went and watched TV until my parents came home. They were so wrapped up in their new materials for a new ghost invention, that they hardly noticed the TV on in the other room and went straight down to the lab.

A couple hours later, Jazz came home. She set her things down on the table and came to sit by me on the couch. I really wished Jazz would leave me alone. I wish she would stop practicing her psychology crap on me. My parents would experiment on my ghostly body, she experiments on my _mind_. I really don't know which is worse.

"Hey Danny." She said, trying to gain my trust or something. "Did you sleep at all?" I said nothing. Just pretended to be extremely interested in Dr. House's new shenanigans. "Okay… Do you want to talk about anything? Anything at all?" She tried again, but I was still silent. After all, there was surgery on a 9 year old girl with cancer going on! "Look Danny, you know you can trust me. I didn't tell anyone about your ghost powers right?" That's where I got mad.

"Look Jazz, you're not as perfect as you think you are! You can't just 'fix' everyone. _Some_ people have real problems. _Some _people actually killed their best friend's parents!"

"Kids what's going on up there?" My mom yelled from downstairs.

"Nothing mom!" Jazz yelled back. I turned off the TV and headed to my room. But before I stood up all the way, she pushed me back down. "What on earth are you talking about?"

True to the conversation, I said nothing.

"Danny do you really think you killed them? Tell me what really happened." She said again. I had had enough. I took one look at her, got up, and left. This time she didn't stop me. Good for her, because if she had… Well maybe I'd just kill her. I've already killed once, who's to stop me from doing it again if the urge overwhelms me?

I walked up to me room and sat on my bed. I clicked on the computer and found the episode of House I was watching. After watching that, I glanced and saw it was almost time for dinner. Not wanting to see Jazz or my parents right now, I went ghost and flew. Nowhere really, just flew. But before I knew it, I was reaching the outskirts of town where the buildings got smaller and less frequent. There was a hilly area out here weirdly near a graveyard where Tucker, Sam, and I often came if we were bored. When I realized where I was, I started to fly slower and soon I found myself stopped and sitting at the top of the highest hills.

All to soon, even though I know it had been a few hours and that my parents were probably convinced some ghost stole me, the sun just started to set. That's when I noticed some movement further down the hill. At first glace, it looked like a lonely Sam. At second glance, it was still a lonely Sam. Invisibly, I flew down to see what she was doing. Maybe plotting ways to make me feel awful, I wouldn't blame her. I looked in the direction she was walking and saw the graveyard.

__

Oh God…

I had left my computer off all weekend so I completely missed the funeral. Okay so maybe it was a good thing I didn't go because Sam would probably scream at me for coming, but still. I should have gone! After mentally kicking myself, I caught up with Sam and found her at her parents grave. She replaced some half-dead roses with new ones. After standing there silently, she simply walked away. She kept her head down so her hair covered it up, but I did faintly see silent tears fall to the ground. I didn't follow her back home. I figured it was bad enough that I followed her here, abusing my abilities as I once did when she dated that Hungarian kid. I watched her leave, changed back to normal to avoid complications, and knelt down by her parents grave.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to their dead bodies. "I'm so, so, _so_ sorry… I didn't mean to kill you, But it's all my fault. I'm a murderer." I felt something, or someone, behind me. I quickly stood and turned, clenched my fists, and got ready for a battle. But the sight made me stumble back in surprise. Once again, it was Mr. and Mrs. Manson. At their own grave.

That's when I screamed.

* * *

**Why yes, I was watching House at the time :)**

**That took longer than I thought, but long story short, after we moved I got my brothers old computer except that for some reason we can't get internet to work on it. Sooo, I've been working on it but our familly being cheap and I'm not aloud to call in geek squad or something. So that's why I'm late and stuff. Okay, for more information on my extended absence, go to my profile.**

**I'm finishing Chapter 5. I want to go over it a little, but then it depends on when I can get back online to put it up! (this isnt my computer, I stole my moms for a little) **

**So reveiw and stuff. Thanks for hanging in there and waiting! :D Reveiw replys might be a bit late, but if I reply up to a week late, I'm sorry tehe but I have to reply for some reason.**


	5. Chapter 5

White walls, white floor, white bed. Annoying beep that simply won't go away. Obviously, not my room. I groaned and sat up in my bed, looking around. I young and cheery nurse came in and stood by my bed.

"Hello there. Can you tell me what your name is?" She asked me.

"Danny Fenton." I replied, confused and scared that all this time they didn't know who I was.

"Okay, just checking. Sometimes out patients don't know who they are when they wake up. I'll go get the doctor." She said and briskly left the room.

I tried to remember what happened before I got here. But I really had no idea. Was it a ghost attack? I filled up with dread, hoping that if I really passed out that it was at least somewhere private so my powers weren't revealed. A few moments later the nurse returned with an older looking doctor who was starting to loose his hair.

"Why hello there Danny. I'm Dr. Seals. Glad to see you're awake." He said and I figured that if my powers had been shown, I would be given a… different approach. Whether it be with fright, or with hate, they certainly wouldn't be this nice to me. But for whatever reason, the dread wouldn't go away.

"How long have I been out?" I asked quietly. My voice felt and sounded strained and I knew I was about to loose my voice all together.

"You were out all night, but we found you late so it's completely normal. It's almost 9 now. But what we can't figure out is why you're in here. Can you tell me what happened?" He asked again, I shook my head. "You don't know at all?" Again, I shook my head. He glanced at his chart and cleared his throat.

"All we know is that you were found screaming in the graveyard. You were screaming all sorts of things and striking out at things. Then passed out before we even got you on an ambulance." The nurse stepped in and said.

"That's right." Dr. Seals added. "Your vitals are all fine, you don't have a broken anything, it's a mystery. We… We think it's more psychological instead of physical. Can you tell me who you were visiting at the graveyard?"

I thought about it for a bit, then suddenly everything came back in an instant. The accident, Sam screaming hate, the lunch room incident, the graveyard. Up until I saw Mr. and Mrs. Manson at the graveyard, after that I don't remember a thing.

"A friends parents." I said again, and the nurse got me a glass of water which I gratefully drank.

"The girls parents? Black hair, black clothes… Samantha's her name right?" Dr. Seals asked, I opened my mouth to ask if she was here but he stopped me. "You shouldn't talk. Your vocal chords are strained from the screaming, but with rest and minimal use they should be better in a few days. Just nod yes or no." I nodded.

This went on for awhile. When they realized I really knew no more than them, they left and said they would be back later today with more news. I laid down to rest a little, or at least be comfortable. But it didn't last long, I heard to door open and the nurse's voice, "He needs to rest his voice, so he really shouldn't talk much. Other than that we think he's fine for now." The door closed and footsteps got closer to my bed, then to the chairs by the wall. From the way they walked, I could tell one of them was my dad, another my mom, and probably Jazz. Not wanting to be bothered, I stayed still I pretended to be asleep. They started to whisper to each other.

"Ohh, my poor baby." Presumably my mom said.

"I bet a ghost is attacking him from the inside out. He's trying to fight it off!" Obviously, dad.

"Shh! It's not a ghost. All he needs is some bed rest and help from his friends and family. He just has a tired mind." And that was Jazz I bet. Since she is after all the only one who would mention my 'mind'

They continued to chat about me as if I wasn't right there, then after an hour or so, my parents had to leave to earn money somehow.

"Danny I know you're awake." Jazz said when my parents left. I grunted and sat up. My arm was falling asleep anyway and it was numb. "Do you really not remember what happened?"

"Not much." I said quietly, then reached for the water again.

"Well Sam called claiming that you shouldn't be there, that you were acting crazy on her parent's grave, that it was disrespectful, stuff like that. A policeman apparently went to check it out, but couldn't calm you down, so he called an ambulance to do something about it. By the time it got there, you were out cold. I don't know any more than what they told me." There was silence after she spoke.

"Where is she?" I asked. It still hurt to talk, but I had to know.

"Sam? She left for home when they took you here. They can't figure out what the problem is… Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything? …Anything at all?" More uncomfortable silence. I said nothing. After another 15 minutes or so, Jazz excused herself to the bathroom. I laid back down and actually tried to sleep. I didn't want to talk to them. I wanted them all to hate me like Sam does so that in the future when I become evil, I don't feel to awful about killing them and their loved ones.

I actually fell asleep before Jazz got back. But God forbid the nightmares leave me alone for just one stupid night.

__

I'm killing. Killing everyone.

Just walking down the street, nonchalantly.

People don't notice me, until I fire at them.

Then they start screaming.

Screaming and running.

And everyone has been hurt somehow.

Legs torn apart, arms ripped out, faces loosing flesh.

Blood on the buildings and the road.

Some start jumping off buildings just to keep from being killed.

Killed by me.

I found myself in a strange place. Not in my hospital room anymore. Obviously. I was literally in the sewer system, though why I have no idea. I also found myself in my ghost form instead of my human form. Instantly I feared what happened and how I got here. I feared that I had actually done the things in my dream. After going invisible, I flew up to the street. Ready to see people still screaming and blood all over. And chaos. Lots and lots of chaos.

**Delays, delays, and more delays. Sorry guys. But my brother is coming home from college over thanksgiving and he will help me fix my computer I think. I hope. Anyway, until then I will try to update as much as I can. Hope you guys like it.**

**Please reveiw even though these are really really late! :D**


	6. Sorry

Hey guys. I'm posting the same thing on all my stories…

Uhhh, I don't know how to say this…

I've gathered a fair amount of watchers on here, which I enjoy. I like receiving favorites and reviews and sharing my work and all. But, I do believe I'm done with it. I have put these stories on hold long enough. I've tried once or twice since then but… I suppose I've changed. I rarely watch TV, much less the shows I used to like Danny Phantom. And for Maximum Ride, I suppose I've also moved on to gorier horror books. Either way, I'm finding it hard to write Fan Fiction these days. I realized that I never told you guys this, because someone so kindly reviewed and favorited a story long after it was posted. SO, for that reason I'm keeping my account and stories up. (I almost deleted it…) However, for these stories that are unfinished, anyone feel free to take over. I don't mind, though it'd be cool if you'd tell me so I can see how it's turned out. =]

I am still writing some stuff. Mostly songs and poem type things. Or rather… attempts at them. Soon I hope to finish a story that seems to be similar, and more graphic of Pure Torture and Hallowed Be Thy Name but not Fan Fiction. Okay it's about a serial killer facing his death… to the song Hallowed Be Thy Name!!! Heheh. I really hope to finish that someday soon and post it on my DeviantArt account soon. For those interested. That would be found at Ive-got-soul (yes, I did change it for those paying attention from a long time ago)

So yeah… Feel free to still review and favorite things! It makes me happy and I'll try to remember to respond. Again, sorry to those who I talked to regularly and who watches for updates and all sorts of stuff. Again, feel free to take over these stories.

Goodbye =] It's been fun


End file.
